tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Patient Jetfire
Characters: Crosscut, Jetfire, Sit-Com, Spike Location: Autobot City Date: October 18, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. Category:2016 Category: Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Crosscut - Thursday, October 18, 2012, 10:09 PM Command Center - Ground Floor - Autobot City :Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the huge mainframe sitting against the far wall. Looking a bit like an updated version Teletraan One, the main computer of Metroplex runs constant checks on the perimeter defenses of Autobot City, keeping the network current. The gigantic viewer takes up most of the wall, and currently displays the area outside Metroplex's gates. Several smaller monitors bear different images, some a satellite-uplinked view of Earth, others of complex data readouts. From here, Earth's situation can be ascertained almost instantaneously. :Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals, linked to Teletraan II, that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the north wall is a large portrait of Cybertron, apparently the artist's conception of the fabled Golden Age. <> Jetfire says, "Crosscut - please report to the Examination Room when you have a minute" <> Junkion XO Benin-Jeri says, "He'll probably be in the Zen Room." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "On my way, Jetfire." Crosscut goes to Examination Room - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Examination Room - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This doctor's office allows medical personnel such as Ratchet and First Aid to examine and talk to their patients with some privacy. CMO Ratchet has sort of taken it over as his unofficial office, however, and can usually be found here when he's not at the Ark or in the field. The sterile room is decorated a bit with circuit diagrams and a few lithographs of Earth and Cybertron, and a large desk in the corner is cluttered with paperwork and a large ceramic bust of Optimus Prime, with a Burger King hat adorning his head. Medical instruments are locked away in various cabinets, and the room is equipped enough for electronic surgery if needed. The contamination room has been virtually vacuum sealed. Upon spotting Crosscut, Jetfire programs some commands into his PDA and transmits them to Crosscut. "I need you to do a quick sweep of the main corridor and the repair bay for the following pathogens if you please." Crosscut nods quickly. "Should I summon First Aid?" Jetfire says, "Also... I am temporarily relinquishing my leadership position - so if could please enter the following passkey into the main computer system of Teletraan Two - I would appreciate it. It should lock *coughs* me out of all necessary security and defense capabilities." Jetfire looks at Crosscut and shakes his head, smirking slightly through his faceplate. "Not unless you want to be down a mm...mm...medic." Crosscut is calm on the outside, but his optics reveal concern and alarm. Jetfire looks at Crosscut. "Quintessons... experiment - before our creation. Worm-like... parasite mechanisms. Need some research - possible archivist from Cybertron." Crosscut says evenly, "I'll see what I can do." Crosscut begins the overrides immediately. Jetfire nods. "Thank you." Crosscut thinks quickly, radioing contacts and ordering a full sensor sweep by those with tools more delicate than his. "Our best bet would be Alpha Trion, but he's off in another universe." <> Jetfire says, "For the foreseeable future - I am transferring all clearances for Autobot Air Commander to Silverbolt. Please direct any concerns to him." Jetfire says, "Yes..." Crosscut says evenly, "If you prefer, I'll travel there myself... pull some strings. What would be of most use to you?" Jetfire says, "Whatever...you...do...is...fine! I trust your judge..judgment." Jetfire seems to be barking out the last line, fearing that the next thing out of his mouth will be something that he has no control over." Crosscut is in his calm, cool, and collected version of VERY ALARMED. Jetfire says, "I know...what's happening...that's what's so maddening and disconcerting..." Crosscut says, "Record everything you can for Ratchet and Wheeljack to follow up on. I will take Skids will be and we'll bring back everything we can possibly find." Jetfire says, "Crosscut..one more..thing! If it's a medic...I understand...but don't... let anyone see me if I get worse... agreed?" Crosscut nods solemnly. "I completely understand. I'll maintain the quarantine - authorized medical personnel only." Jetfire says, "Thank you...friend." Crosscut says evenly, "Thank me when I've produced some results. I'll be back as quickly as possible." Crosscut transforms to head out even more quickly. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Sit-Com is in the medbay, whistling along to the tune of the Mary Tyler Moore show on his wrist-TV. "You're going to make it after aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall," he sings out at the last. Crosscut comes driving back out of the ER, moving a little too quickly for inside-driving. (Radio) Spike sends Crosscut a radio transmission, 'Heyah, what's up with Jets?' (Radio) Crosscut transmits, "He's caught some sort of ancient disease. I'm going to have to take an emergency trip to Cybertron to see what I can dig up on it. He doesn't look well." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends Crosscut a radio transmission, 'OK. Uh... anything I can do?' (Radio) Crosscut transmits, "There's a chance your organic nature may make you immune to the disease. If that's the case, you may be Jetfire's only hope if he needs direct assistance." to Spike. "Whoa, horsey," Sit-Com says, "Where's the fire?" (Radio) Spike sends Crosscut a radio transmission, 'Oh...' Crosscut breaks before sliding into a medtable. He transforms. "Sit-Com, right?" Crosscut is a small Autobot, not much larger than a minibot. You've probably seen him on TV, tho -- he's the Autobot ambassador. He looked bigger on TV. "Aye," Sit-Com says, "That I am. What's the occasion?" He peers down at Crosscut. "They say the camera adds 30 pounds...but this is ridiculous." Crosscut says evenly, "My friend is sick. If I showed you a medical drama, could you tell me if it's a re-run of anything you've seen in syndication on the Planet of Junk?"" Crosscut pulls out a small portable viewscreen. Sit-Com nods. "Lemme see," he says, "It's not Lupus, though. It's never lupus." Crosscut pulls up footage of Jetfire's infection of the Dweller nanovirus. Sit-Com hems and haws, staring at it. "That's a nasty wee beastie," he says, "That I don't think I've seen the like before." Crosscut nods. "Thank you, Sit-Com. That really helps me narrow things down." Crosscut claps Sit-Com on the arm, and heads out of the medbay. "Ciao," Sit-Com says, "Don't forget to write." Crosscut says evenly, "I won't." Crosscut hurries off. Report Filed Group: Autobot Title: Jetfire's Illness Crosscut appears in a video recorded within the ring of the Space Bridge node in Autobot City. He appears tenser than his usual ultimate-calm self, and his amber optics flash as he records the following brief statement: "For those of you who do not yet know: Jetfire is gravely ill, and is currently in medical quarantine in Autobot City's examination room. No non-medical personnel are to disturb him, but the rest of you I entreat to help me gather as much knowledge as I can on this mysterious nano-virus that has infected our friend. "I'm traveling to Cybertron myself to see what kind of information I can find. This couldn't have come from nowhere - there has to have been something like this in the past, and I mean to find it, and a cure. Anyone who can help, please contact Blaster or Ratchet. Rewind is pulling the archives, and Sparkplug and Spike are helping with the cure. "Spike is Autobot ambassador until I return. Treat him with the respect you would me, as he is the representative and voice of Optimus Prime to the world. Crosscut out." ---- Crosscut posts a note about 'Jetfire's Illness'